VOICE
by Kireina Yume
Summary: Rin was traumatized with her past, making her didn't speak at all. And Len just discovered something that might surprised everyone. And what is the incident that made Rin didn't speak?
1. Chapter 1

**... I know that I'm a bad cute awesome author that doesn't update other stories except What I Really Want, I already update it a few days ago, I guess? So, well~ I wrote a new story. The title *Insert drums playing* **

**Everyone: VOICE!**

**Rin: VOICE!**

**Len: Why are you speaking through a board?**

**Rin: You will know, I have my reasons ;)**

**Disclaimer: ... I don't want to talk about it...**

**Note: **"What Rin speaks"** ('Cause in this story, she speaks with a little whiteboard she always brings)**

** The others like usual~ REMEMBER THAT!**

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

"Hey, that's Kagami Rin, right?"

"The voiceless girl?"

"Rumor says she's mute."

"Why? Was she born that way?"

"I don't know, she doesn't talk- I mean write much."

"Shhh, low your voices, she could hear us!"

Too late, I already hear it.

**~Chapter 1~**

I slid the door open revealing many teachers on their desks. I was in the Teacher's Office 'cause I wanted to give my assignment that I must give to Mrs. Megurine today. I looked around the office to search a pink hair lady. In my hand, there were my book and my little whiteboard, oh, and a marker that had an eraser itself. I found Mrs. Megurine on her desk doing her assignment. I wanted to exclaim her name, but I can't, so I just walked to her instead.

When I reached her desk, I showed my assignment papers to her. She noticed it, then grabbed it. I quickly pulled my white board and wrote on it.

"Here is my assignment papers, Mrs. Megurine."

"Ah, thank you, Kagami-san. As fast as usual, no?" I nodded to her when she smiled, "You can go back to your class and- oh, There will be a new transfer student in your class, could you tell everybody?" I nodded again instead write on my little whiteboard, it was just a simple answer. "Thank you, Kagami-san."she thanked.

When I was done, I walked to the door and walked outside, it was empty in the hallways, maybe the bell rang already before I notice. I held my little whiteboard with my upper arm so I can fix my white bow on my head and put my bangs behind my ears.

Before I continued, my name is Kagami Rin A.K.A The 'Cold Voiceless' that's what others called me, weird nickname, but I don't care. I'm 16. I had a shoulder-length honey blonde hair and a pair of azure eyes. And about my nickname, they called me cold 'cause I don't express my feelings well and everytime others call or stare at me, I just give them an emotionless face, that's why they called me 'Cold'. And 'Voiceless' you can guess. I started to speak through a whiteboard when I was 10, I have my reasons why I'm talking -or writing- with a whiteboard. It's a private personal secret.

When I arrived at my class, I slid opened the door receiving stares from everyone, I stare at them back, then they continued their own activities. I walked to the teacher's desk and wanted to take attention from everyone, but I remind you, I can't talk. So I knocked the blackboard a few times until they stopped then looked at me. I grabbed a chalk and started to talk -I mean write, since my whiteboard is little, so I use the big blackboard.

"Attention, there will be a transfer student A.K.A our new classmate, please be nice to him."I wrote.

When I finished writing that, the crowds begin to whisper. They were talking about the new transfer student like Is it a boy or a girl? He's from where? etc. etc. I ignored their whispers then walked to my seat. It was at the back of the class, right next to an empty seat that was next to the window. The empty seat was belonged to a boy who moved 2 months ago. 2 months the seat was empty, and I wanted to sit right there, but I can't just because a stupid seat assignment. I like sitting on the back of the class, you can sleep, zoning out, hear some musics without the teachers noticing.

The students went to their seats quickly when Mrs. Shion entered the class. She still wore that blue scarf around her, doesn't she feel any heat? Summer will start like in... wait, it's already summer. 'Cause today was July 11th. Mrs. Shion Kaiko, our homeroom teacher, she looks like 20s, but actually she's 30s. She already had a son, and that's Shion Kaito-Senpai.

"Everybody, attention PLEASE!"she exclaimed, the students turned to be quiet when she did that, "Now, as you already know, we have a new transfer student. Be nice to him OK?"

"Yes, Mrs. Shion."

"Good,"she smiled and sighed in relief, she looked at the door and, "Kagamine-san, you can come in now!"she exclaimed to the door where the new student standing behind.

Then the door slid opened revealing a cute girl in a boy's uniform, GOSH, not another weirdo, this time is a cross-dresser, there's already a cross-dresser, we don't need one anymore! The girls started to squeal as they see her. Ugh, Yuri...

"My name is Kagamine Len, I'm from Osaka. I moved here because of a parent's business. Nice to meet you."she smiled. Weird, not only she wore a boy's uniform, but she can acted well with her boy-like voice, cool, "And if you don't notice yet, I'm a BOY."

...

...

...

...

Oops... She's a 'he', now we have another shota, not a cross-dresser. Oh my God... Can this get any weirder?

"Right..."Mrs. Shion added, "So your seat will be next to Kagami-san, Kagami-san, rise your hand please."she ordered. I rose my had, accepting whines from the girls 'cause their 'Prince' will sit next to me, well bhu-hu, I don't care about your 'Prince' anyway, it's not like I will steal him.

Kagamine-san walked to the seat next to me, that means he got the seat I really wanted, lucky him. The girls's heads were moving following every steps he walked, now that's creepy. When he arrived to his seat, he looked at me then smiled,

"Nice to meet you, er..."

"Kagami Rin, nice to meet you too."I wrote quickly, people said that I can write as fast like Akita-san with her phone, super fast. He just tilted his head in confusion, then smiled. That was the reaction I always receive from everyone who meet me, so it's USUAL to me.

**LEN'S POV**

Sooo~ I just spoke to a girl next to me who speaks with a little whiteboard, what's wrong with her? Can she speak?

A girl noticed my expression towards the girl next to me, then a flying paper hit my head, ouch. I looked up and saw a blonde haired girl that had a ponytail side her head. She motioned me to read it. I shrugged then opened the paper, it says;

She's Kagami Rin, rumor says that she's mute

-Akita Neru

I finished the reading it and replied it with a simple 'Thank you' she replied back and it says;

No probs, Kagamine-san.

-Akita Neru

Then I looked back to the girl that the rumor said she's mute. Was she born that way? Or was she got an accident? Who knows.

* * *

**Recess**

So, after Mrs. Shion left the class, the girls started to come to me. They surrounded me and beamed me many annoying questions like 'Are you single?' yes 'What is your ideal type of girl?' definitely not like you guys. I noticed that there wasn't Kagami-san in the mob of girls, finally there's a normal one. I stood up from my seat and found rabbit's ears walking out of class.

_'That's definitely Kagami-san.'_

I walked passing through the girls, they kept pulling me by my shirt, even my ponytail, THAT'S HURT WHOEVER PULLED MY PONYTAIL! After breaking through the deathly flow of girls, I fixed myself up then walked out of the class and trying to find a safe and sound place. The rooftop seems safe.

**RIN'S POV**

I walked quietly, hiding to find no one in this hallway.

_'YES!'_

I tip-toed then went to my favorite room, the music room. I always use it when it's empty, and to my luck, it's empty! HOORAY! I slid the door opened and found a big shining grand piano in front of the class. I looked around first to see that there's no one in here. When the place was clear, I slid the door close. I walked to the piano and touched it. I always play the piano when recess and after school, at lunch time I don't, 'cause I need to eat. I touched one of the keys.

_Ting_ it sounded.

I missed playing the piano... well, I had played it yesterday, but I still missed it. I put my whiteboard and the marker on a desk near the piano. I took a seat in front of the piano. Then I pushed one of the keys again. There were rumors said that the music room was haunted because of the mysterious sound, but actually it was me, hehe. Then I pushed the keys with both of my hands.

_'How I missed it.'_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_6 and a half years ago~_

_RIN'S POV_

_"She's a genius."_

_"Her voice is like an angel"_

_"She can play the piano perfectly."_

_"I envy her."_

_"No wonder many music schools fighting over her."_

_My name is Kagami Rin, 9 years old, but tomorrow I'll be 10. I was the school's role model, many students adore me. Because I'm the role model, I can't let them down even a little drop of water, I can't!_

_"RIN-CHAN!"a voice calling me from behind. Shining black hair, chocolate eyes, pale skin. It was my BFF, Ichiban Hime (1), she was my BFF since we were 8. She's sweet, her voice is soft and clear. I always trust her because she can be trusted plus, she's my BFF, I remind you, "RIN-CHAAAAAAANNN! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOUUU!"_

_I sighed then turned my head around to face her, "This is better be good, Hime-chan."I said with a serious face._

_"Teehee, the teacher said that meet her at the Teacher's office, it was Ms. CUL!"_

_"Thanks Hime-chan!"_

_"Tell me about it, ok!"_

_"OK!"_

* * *

Then I pulled out a folded paper from my pocket, it was one of my song. I created it. It called,

"The Ai Girl and The Deep Heart Sea"

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiinally it's done, it took 2 and a half days to finish it. Ugh, I can't believe I made a new story -_****-**

**Oh I forgot, R&R please or else, R&R so I can update the story, it's easy, just R&R, follow, or favorite, what? I'm not threatening, I'm just asking in the harsh way~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin : Okay, It starts with MY POV, so no objections!**

**Vocaloids : *Groaned***

**Me : It's okay guys, you'll get your own turns *put a sympathetic smile***

**Rin : *Glared at them, then cleared her throat and took the narration script* So, where was it ended in chapter 1... OH, it was me in the music room! I'll continue the story! JENG JENG JEEEEENG!**

**...**

**...**

**~Chapter 2~**

_"It hurts..." The 10 years old me cried while touching my throat that had bandages around it. "It hurts..." I cried as I repeated those words like a broken disc._

_I was on the hospital bed, and what I wore was the hospital clothe. My Mom and Dad wasn't right next to me, My aunt couldn't make it in time. I cried alone in this white room with no one to comfort me and saying that things will be alright. But no one was there with me._

* * *

Tears were flowing out of my eyes when I remembered my very worse birthday ever. That memory. The memory where I started didn't speak at all. Where I started to trust to no one. Where I started to stop singing. It was 6 years ago, yet I still remember it very clearly. How could I forgot those memories? Those horrible memories...

Why must this happened to me?

* * *

_"RIN!" Hime-chan stormed into my -hospital- room. She was crying with tears until she hugged me tightly, "RIN! Are you alright? You're not hurt right? Please tell me you aren't!"_

_She beamed those words, didn't notice that I didn't pay attention to her at all. My thoughts were blank. Why must SHE be here? I didn't want to see her at all! That face that can trick anyone! I won't fall for that again! I hate her! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! SHE WAS THE 'CAUSE OF THIS INCIDENT! BUT SHE STILL DARED TO SEE ME?! She hurt me, but she still seeing me like she was worried._

_"Rin,"she called as she pulled away from the hug, "Rin, this is a misunderstanding! I can explain-"_

_She didn't finish her words at all. Her eyes widened as she saw what I just did. I slapped her hand out of me, glaring her with full of hatred. _

* * *

Even though I wanted to sing, I can't. I was scared that the incident will repeat itself again to me. I was still playing the piano, remembering the last time I sang this song when I was 9, before that incident. I was singing with all of my heart, with a bright smile plastered in my face back then when I was on stage at 9. The audience was standing, clapping there hands. But now, I'm different. I'm not that girl anymore.

* * *

_"Please Rin, I can explain!" tears flew out of Hime-chan as she begged at me, holding my shoulders to make me looked at her eyes. "Please Rin..."_

_"NO!"I barked as I felt my throat was sore, "NO NO NO NO NO!"I yelled as I shook my head._

_Hime-chan's eyes were full of worries and concerns. Her grips to my shoulders went harder. I groaned a little and forcefully looking at her eyes. I was scared, my tongue can't speak, my throat felt hurt because of that incident. I can't trust no one, not even her._

* * *

I was still holding my singing urge. I opened my eyes and found out that I was still playing the piano and spotted that my lil' white board and the marker were still there on the table. After I found that I was still safe, I closed my eyes again, letting my mind sync on the sound. Miku-senpai, Gumi-senpai, Luka-senpai, and Gaku-senpai, I remembered when we were still on the stage, singing "The Ai Girl and The Deep Heart Sea". We were smiling and enjoying the music. But I couldn't meet them again since I moved when I was 11 so I could forgot that incident, and here I am in Osaka, not Tokyo. Luka-senpai told me that her aunt taught here, so this is why I moved to this average school.

When I was 6, I enrolled in the most famous music academy, Gakuen Utau (Utau Academy). When the first I started my first concert, I became famous after then. That was my dream that came true all of a sudden. But, my dream was crashed down when she-devil hurt my throat. She destroyed it all. All of my hopes and dreams.

I played the piano harder, ignoring if it's taking someone's attention. 'Cause I don't care. I just wanted to end this miserable life. I wanted to be with Mom and Dad. I wanted to stay away from this cruel world.

* * *

_"Doctor, how's Rin's throat condition?"my Aunt asked with a handkerchief in her hands, wiping the tears from her eyes, "She will be alright, right? She can sing again, right?"_

_I was sitting right beside her. In front of us was the doctor who was curing me. He was wearing a Doctor uniform, with a board in his hands, analyzing it seriously. I was staring at the board, with a blank face. I don't care if I can't speak again, 'cause I was scared if the incident happens again. I don't want to speak anymore._

_"Well, Doctor?"my Aunt sobbed._

* * *

I was still playing "The Ai Girl and The Deep Heart Sea". Maybe the bell already rang, and I missed the next subject. Who cares. I don't care about it anyways. Then, I can felt my heart race suddenly. That was what I felt when I wanted to sing. When I sang, I felt happy,

* * *

_"From the data..."The doctor started_

* * *

I felt relieved,

* * *

_The doctor looked at us. My Aunt put so many hopes in this, while I just put a blank face like I didn't care. Which I didn't care at all._

_My Aunt looked at him with hopeful look, "Well?"_

_The Doctor then smiled as if it was answering my Aunt's question._

* * *

I felt freedom.

* * *

**_"She can."_**

**...**

**...**

**Rin : Aaaannnnnd DONE! *Took a sip of lemonade* Phew, that was tiring, but I hope you readers understand me about narrating the story.**

**Len : When will my turn? *Puts a puppy eyes***

**Me : *Affected by the puppy eyes* DON'T WORRY LENNERS! YOUR TURN WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Rin : You Lucifer...**

**Len : *Smikred slyly* Why thank you, Rinners~**

**Mikuo : NOW IT'S TIME TO ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS OR REPLY IT, meh I'm lost...**

_**To : B.L (for 2 reviews)**_

_**Me : Thank you for reviewing, and here is the next chappie XD Oh, and sorry for misunderstood you as a boy. RIN! Apologize to her!**_

_**Rin : I'm sorry for misunderstood you as a boy...**_

_**To : kagaminelynn03**_

_**Me : Thanks for review and thank you for loving my story. *Turns to the vocaloids* I TOLD YOU SOMEONE MIGHT LOVE MY STORIES!**_

_**Vocaloids : Wh-whatever...**_

_**To : Lolly1o1**_

_**Me : Thank you thank you! Oh, and another thank you for review!**_

_**To : Shadow. Alc13**_

_**Me : Oh, I don't like making Rin troubled~**_

_**Rin : *Sighed in relief***_

_**Me : BUT I LOVE IT! XD**_

_**Rin : *Runs away, scary***_

_**Len : Rin, WAIT! *Chases Rin***_

_**To : Rumi Amano**_

_**Me : I'll make sure that my school won't bother me!**_

**Me : Only 6 reviews from 5 people, HOW AWESOME IS THAT?! Anywho, see ya' in next chapter!**


End file.
